Couple's Night
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: What happens when Alli & Drew & Clare & Eli have a Couples Night? When Truth or Dare takes an unexpected twist - will secrets be revealed? ONE-SHOT!


Alli and Drew and Clare and Eli decided to have a "Couples Night" at Eli's house.

They decided to play "Truth or Dare".

Alli asked, "Clare, truth or dare?"

Clare responded, "Truth."

Alli thought for a minute, "Okay, what's the most embarrassing that's happened to Eli in your relationship?"

Clare thought for a moment, "Once when Adam and Fiona and Eli and I went to the lake and Eli just jumped in and his swim trunks just flew off and went down the lake and the whole rest of the trip and the way home I had to sit on his lap to cover him."

Alli and Drew bursted into laughter and Eli's face was as red as a tomato.

Eli asked, "Okay, Alli truth or dare?"

Alli answered, "Truth."

Eli thought for a minute, "Have you ever kissed a girl that wasn't a game kiss?"

Alli looked at her feet and responded, "Yes."

Drew asked, "Who?"

After much hesitation Alli mumbled, "Clare." {Look at Author's Note}

Drew asked, "Who?"

Alli sighed deeply, "Clare."

Both Drew and Eli's jaws dropped to the ground and shouted, "What?"

Eli looked at Clare, "Is that true?"

Clare not looking Eli in the eye said, "Yeah."

Eli asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Clare said, "It never came up?" and laughed nervously.

Alli wanting to get off of the topic asked, "Clare, truth or Dare?"

Clare responded, "Truth."

Alli said, "Okay. What is the first and last name of the person that you've gone the farthest with?"

Eli smirked at Clare knowing she was going to say his name.

Clare sighs deeply, "Wesley Betenkamp."

Eli's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

Eli finally asked, "Wait, that nerd with the curly dark hair and glasses?"

Eli looked majorly pissed, so Clare decided to tell Eli the truth.

Clare sighed, "Okay Eli, it was last year. We were playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and I gave him a hickey."

Eli and Drew burst into laughter.

Eli, after catching his breath asked, "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

Clare didn't look Eli in the eye and Eli said, "Oh, no. What else?"

Alli started giggling, but tried to stifle it, but Clare noticed and slapped Alli on the shoulder and muttered, "Shut up."

Eli getting worried about what else Clare was hiding from him.

* * *

><p>In Eli's room, both Eli and Clare were sitting on opposite sides of Eli's bed.<p>

After a while of not saying anything, Eli decided to get Clare to talk, "Alright, what are you hiding? Just tell me please. The suspense is killing me."

Clare looked at him and chuckled a little at his over-dramatic-ness.

Clare sighed, "Okay. When I first came to Degrassi in the beginning of last year, I wore my catholic-school-private uniform voluntarily. Also, I used to date KC."

Eli stopped her, "Wait, athlete-baby-daddy-Justin Bieber-look-alike-KC?"

Clare nodded, "Anyway, we dated until Jenna stole him from me."

Eli asked, "Wait, Power-Squad-blond-bombshell-pregnant-Jenna?"

Clare said, "Yeah." Eli asked, "Okay, so what happened exactly with Wesley?"

Clare said, "Well, I kissed Wesley and gave him and Declan hickies."

Eli asked, "Wait, Adam's girlfriend Fiona's brother Declan?"

Clare sighed, "Yeah. And I might of wrote sexy vampire stories about him."

Eli started laughing.

Eli asked, "Did anything else happen with Wesley?"

Clare sighed, "Well, right before you came to Degrassi, I got laser eye surgery as you know, but Jenna started a rumour that I got a boob job. So, Wesley felt my boobs.

Eli laughed, "Okay, any other secrets?"

Clare sighed, "No."

Eli and Clare kissed.

* * *

><p>They walked downstairs holding hands.<p>

Alli saw Eli and Clare walking hand-in-hand.

Alli whispered to Clare, "Sorry about spilling the beans. Are you two okay?"

Clare looked at Eli then back and then back at Alli, "Yeah. I had to tell Eli sometime. You blurting it out was just the push I needed."

The four continued to play "Truth or Dare" all night.

* * *

><p>That's the story.<p>

A/N: Clare and Alli dated breifly before Clare started dating KC


End file.
